Digimon frontier: Adventure onwards
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Fours years after Takuya, Koji, J.P, Zoe, Tommy and Koichi return to the real world they are called back but they aren't the only ones this time, and they'll have to start from the very beginning this time. This time all 10 warriors must join together to overthrow the reunion of the royal knights that Chaosmon has resurrected and will Cherubimon ever forgive Ophanimon or Seraphimon
1. Chapter 1

**Cliff top in the Digital World**

Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon are busy watching the Trailmon take the digi eggs and Swanmon to the new primary village.

"So the digital world has been returned to normal." Bokomon starts. "And my babies are back together again." His eyes beginning to shine.

"That's right Papamon." Patamon beams. Salamon bounds up to the edge of the cliff top.

"It's nearly all back to normal." She beams noticing the whole digital world has been completely restored. Lopmon joins her.

"And it will stay that way."

"But you must remember children, the legendary warriors will have to start over again if anyone bad returns. Their data will just be reconfigured remember. We will just have to hope that there won't be any evil Digimon that return in the primary village." Bokomon tried to explain, trying to open the eyes of the powerful three rookie Digimon.

**Primary village**

As Swanmon is busy tending to the baby Digimon, she remembers how much easier it was when there were more people to help her. But it is not like that anymore.

"Calm down now, I'm coming. Don't panic." Swanmon is completely rushed off of her feet and doesn't even realise that in the background there is a group of Gazimon picking up twelve specific digi eggs.

"Chaosmon, he's gonna love us for getting these digi eggs."

"Quick, load them up onto the Trailmon them." Another Gazimon cries out from the Dark Trailmon that is waiting at the primary village.

**Cliff top **

"Look Papamon, someone's riding the dark Trailmon." Patamon says with a tone that implies that everything is alright, even though it clearly is not.

"Oh my, Patamon, I didn't even know there were any dark Trailmon left in the digital world." Bokomon adds flicking through his special little book.

"Well that's not good, is it Bokomon?" Neemon says before Bokomon pings the waist band of his pants. "Oooohhhuuhhuhuu! I wish you wouldn't do that Bokomon, you'll ruin my pants. And my Digi-mummy won't make me another."

"Neemon! Oh. Oh, what on earth are we going to do?"

"We could digivolve and find contact the others." Salamon smiles bouncing up and down.

"Salamon, that's an excellent idea. Go on, right away, just go and digivolve."

"I know just the place Papamon." Patamon added flying away.

_An hour or so later_

"Oh Patamon, Lopmon, Salamon, look how much you've grown, I remember when you were just tiny digi-eggs." Wails Bokomon.

"But look, I'm Angemon now Papamon." Angemon corrects Bokomon, still calling him Papamon though it doesn't sound right for Angemon to call the little digimon Papamon.

"Oh, Angemon, you still call me Papamon. Lopmon, Salamon, you digivolved into-"

"Well I'm Gatomon now."

"And I'm Turuiemon." The purple rabbit adds so that he doesn't feel left out. "Now let's go find the others."

"Do you mean the ones that we forgot about the first time?" Gatomon asks.

"Of course. The children that should have inherited the steel, earth, wood and water spirits."

"I never knew that there were children for those spirits, I just thought that they were the original, like digimon forms that we saw." Bokomon seemed slightly confused.

"Well Papamon, when the other children were not successfully contacted like we hoped, and the spirits were not collected, the Digimon appeared to take the spirits themselves." Angemon explained.

**The real world = high school corridor**

Koichi was only walking between english and his art class when a girl knocked into him sending her books, folders and loose sheets across the section of the corridor which they stood in. When Koichi saw the girl, their eyes locked, she had beautiful sea blue eyes which stood out, he had never seen eyes so blue before.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I can't tell what's mine and what's yours." She stammered, collecting up the sheets from the corridor with her fingerless gloves. "I'm sorry, I'm Naomi, I transferred here from America just this week, as my foster mum's got a job nearby."

" Hi Naomi, I'm Koichi. Where are you going to next?" Koichi replied picking up one of the thicker books.

"I have art next."

"Me too. Come on, I'll show you the way." Koichi walked a little ahead of Naomi, he didn't really know what to talk about, normally he would talk about the Digital world with Zoe but she had gone to art slightly early. It had been almost four years since he had been there but neither him nor Zoe could stop talking about it. When the pair got to class the art teacher Mrs Miyamoto watched them sit down in the only two spare seats beside one another, just in front of Zoe and one of her friends.

"Would you mind telling me where you have been Naomi? I thought I told you it was my first day after you had your breakfast this morning. You said you would be early." The teacher say folding her arms making Naomi blush and shy away. This, this was her foster mother.

"I'm sorry Mrs Miyamoto, I accidently knocked her over in the corridor just then. It's my fault we are late." Koichi explained before Mrs Miyamoto turned back to the whiteboard and started to teach. Zoe Orimoto jabs Koichi in the back with her pencil.

"Ow, hey, what was that for?" Koichi snaps quietly whipping around.

"Where were you?" Zoe asks.

"Like I said, I knocked her over in the corridor." Koichi replies turning back around to his work.

**Another secondary school elsewhere**

"Takuya Kanbara, late again, looks like you are on the buddy duty." Takuya's teacher sighed. "The receptionist will tell you where to go." The buddy duty was where an older pupil takes on a couple of younger pupils to check how they are doing and if there is anything they need help with and these kids are not who you want to be with while the rest of the class carries out a science experiment. Takuya hates it with a passion, it's a nuisance, as he scuffs down the corridor, he dreads every step he takes. The receptionist leads him into the library where he sees J.P talking to a younger looking kid with large, circular glasses and flattened dark brown hair.

"Back here again Takuya." Sneers J.P. Yes, J.P was the one who set up the buddy duty system and, he's proud of its success.

"Who am I with this time J.P?" Sighs Takuya slumping down on a desk.

"This kid called Nori Satomi. He may be a year younger than you but he has an attitude. He'll be a challenge but I am sure you can handle him. You did fine with that eighth grade kid last month. Nori, get over here." J.P waves the boy over. "Nori, this is Takuya, why don't you take a seat here and I'll come back to check up on you guys later." J.P turns away, going back to his own buddy. "Okay Tao, if you are finished then you can go back to class."

"Thank you J.P." The boy says leaving the room.

**A classroom in the same school**

"Tommy, Tommy! Move over so that Tao can sit down beside you." The teacher calls across the room to Tommy who shuffles his chair over.

"Hi Tommy." Tao murmurs.

"Hi." Tommy replies. "I'm going to just get on with the work if that is okay with you."

"Erm. I guess. Geez. You're so touchy sometimes."

"Why don't you go complain to your buddy?" Tommy pauses. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. I actually like talking to J.P, he's really nice."

"J.P, as in Junpei Shibayama."

"That's him, you know him?"

"I do, we are good friends. We spend a lot of time together in the past."

"That's cool."

**After school, in the parking lot**

Naomi has been sitting on a short wall, waiting for her foster mother Mrs Miyamoto to take her and her biological brother Riku home.

"How was your day Riku?" She asked.

"It was alright." Her brother pulled the sleeve of his school shirt down further with a sharp tug. Naomi swiftly dove forwards and yanked his sleeve upwards

"Oh my goodness. Riku. What happened to you?" Naomi said inspecting RIku's arm, there is a dark purple bruise on his arm.

"That? Well, I did that playing football." Riku snaps, pulling his sleeve back down.

"Riku, why are you lying to me?" She stopped and slumped back down onto the wall. "Why do you always do this?"

**The digital world**

"Gazimon, why have you brought me these eggs?" A dark figure shouts throwing one of the eggs at a Gazimon who stumbles as he catches it.

"Oh Chaosmon, these are the powerful royal knights. Lucemon was only lucky enough to recruit Crusadermon and Dynasmon. But maybe you can recruit them all. Then you can claim the digital world as your own."

"Oh brilliant, so I could recruit the Alphamon, Craniamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Examon, Gallantmon, Gankoomon, Kentaurosmon, Leopardmon, Magnamon, Omnimon, UlforceVeedramon and, hang on, who is the last one?" Chaosmon kicks back onto a throne of the dark and dimly lit room.

"Well that's it Lord Chaosmon, we don't know who it is."

"Then why have we only got six digi eggs for the thirteen royal knights? I'm waiting for an answer,"

"Erm, it was an impulse decision. We didn't want to be spotted boss."

**Up on the clifftop**

"Turuiemon, are you ready to contact the children?" Bokomon asked looking at the powerful champion level digimon.

"I'm ready, we have to do this for the good of the digital world. I have been having a reurring dream of some true evil coming to the world. We need all of them and not just half of them like the last time."

"But Turuiemon, we still defeated them and need I remind you that it was you who posed a threat to the children then." Angemon added as he sat cross legged beside the others.

"Angemon, that is harsh, and that is not all my fault. Lucemon came to the digital world too." Turuiemon takes up a stance on the cliff's edge. "Children, children, listen to me, I need you to come back to us, we need your help, only you can save the digital world. It is up to you. Child of fire, light, thunder, wind, ice, steel, earth, wood, water and darkness. I call you now to make a choice."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

NatNicole – Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it

Chapter 2

"_Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Junpei Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi and Koichi Kimura, we need your help, we need you to come back to the digital world even though you gave up all of the spirits that you have possessed. The ten legendary warriors need to be reunited one more."_

**Takuya Kanbara**

Takuya Kanbara awoke with sweat dripping off his face. He then fell back onto his bed and rolled over again. But when he heard his phone go of he bolted upright and looked at his phone, it was a text from Koji.

_Where are you Takuya? Are you not going to come with us?_

Takuya scratched the back of his head. Where are we going? He texted back to Koji. Immediately a reply came through.

_The digital world dimwit, get to the Trailmon station now, Agunimon will be waiting…_

"Oh my, what?" Takuya grabbed his brown cargo pants, his goggles and red short sleeved hoodie from the desk chair beside his bed and hopped across his room to the door.

**Koichi Kimura**

"Is he coming Koji?" Koichi asked his brother, tapping him on the shoulder whilst they waited for the lift doors to close. As they closed someone ran past the lift and down the stairs catching Koichi's eyes. "Hey!" He yelled as the lift doors closed.

Before they had gotten close to the Trailmon terminal the lift stopped at the floor below and a figure stepped into the lift in a complete rush. They wore short, high waisted blue shorts with a zip up where the hood was pulled up and over their eyes, then they pulled in a much smaller figure who was wearing sand brown knee length trousers and a hoodie with sleeves that drooped down low. Koichi and Koji stared at each other but when Koichi went to pull the hood of the first figure down when they gasped and moved away, but Koichi definitely heard a girlish gasp. She pulled a smaller figure back closer to her.

"Leave them." Whispered Koji as the lift shot off the scale, plummeting downwards.

**Zoe Orimoto**

"Where are they all?" Zoe asked as she stood on the end of an Angler Trailmon at the Trailmon terminal platform which had been completely rebuild since their last visit there.

"Hey Zoe! Hey, what are you doing on a Trailmon already?" J.P said dashing down the stairs from the lift.

"I was told by a voice like when we were spoken to by Ophanimon for each of us to get on different trains." Zoe gritted her teeth hoping that J.P would get another Trailmon however mean it sounds, she regretted lying.

"But there are four Trailmon and six of us. Why don't I hop on with this one?" J.P laughed at Zoe and she growled back.

"J.P! No, a fresh start, come on, be adventurous, be brave."

"But you have to admit, as Beetlemon and Kazemon we make a pretty amazing team."

"Oh J.P, purr-lease." Zoe laughed giving a weak thumbs up.

"Hey J.P, you can come on this Trailmon with me." Tommy Himi called out waving his arms from a Mole Trailmon. Tommy hadn't changed a bit apart from he had grown a bit and wore a long sleeve top underneath a short sleeve top due to the colder temperatures of the digital world. J.P ran over to the younger boy's side. Zoe sighed, _thank goodness, sorry J.P. _

**Koji Minamoto**

As the lift doors opened on the Trailmon terminal Koji walked out of the lift following his twin brother. Koji was suspicious of the hooded figures who shuffled out of the lift and slowly down the stairs. He wondered why or how they knew about the Trailmon terminal and whether they were meant to even be there. He waited for them to get onto a Trailmon but they never did, the girl just held onto the smaller figure tightly.

"Which Trailmon shall we get on brother?" Koichi asked.

"I think that we are meant to split up. I mean-"

"What would make you say something like that Koji?"

"Well Takuya will take that one there as it is nearest the stairs to avoid running for a Trailmon again. Then I'll be on the one beside his in order to race his Trailmon to the digital world. Then Zoe is on the one next to mine already leaving Tommy and J.P on the last one and you. Well, if you don't mind, I appreciate it if you went on Zoe's Trailmon, just so that she'll be alright."

"Koji, do I detect a hint of feelings in there?"

"No, not that I know of." Koji quickly responded smiling weakly before stepping onto the Trailmon that he had designated to himself.

**Takuya Kanbara**

Takuya dived into the lift in the exact same manner that he had the first time he went to the digital world. Flying through the air like Superman just as the lift doors shut. There were two other people in the lift which Takuya ignored, he didn't even look at their faces, and he was so pleased to be going back to the digital world, to be reunited with Agunimon.

At the Trailmon terminal Takuya sprinted onto the Trailmon nearest the stairs, just as Koji had predicted. The two people that were in the lift gingerly stepped down the stairs past the hooded figures. The hooded figures were standing between Koji and Zoe's Trailmons. The taller one bent down to the smaller one, pulled them close and whispered something in their ear. One of the other two people ambled over to J.P and Tommy's Trailmon where they had been relaxing for a while, the other one looked at each of the other Trailmon, all of a sudden, the Trailmons began to wake up and come alive.

"All aboard let's get going guys." One of the Trailmons yelled. J.P's Trailmon shot off quite quickly. The other person ran onto Takuya's train startling him.

"Aww man, you, really." He mumbled. On the terminal platform, the taller of the two hooded figures lifted the smaller figure onto Koji's Trailmon before running towards Zoe's Trailmon where Koichi stood on the end. As she ran further on, her zip up hood fell down and she threw the zip up off.

"Wow." Murmured Takuya as he watched her sprint for the Trailmon.

"See you on the other side Takuya!" Yelled Koji, mimicking an army salute.

**Koichi Kimura**

Koichi Kimura extended his hand out to the running girl.

"Come on, keep running." He urges as she grabs his hand in hers. He pulled her arm with a great force causing them to tumble into the last carriage of the Trailmon.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Sorry, hi, I'm Naomi." The girl Naomi smiled but her mouth dropped open when she realised that it was her classmate Koichi. "Koichi! I didn't recognise you there. And you are Zoe Orimoto, why are you guys here?"

"We are probably here for the same reason that you are Naomi." Zoe explained pulling Koichi up from the Trailmon floor. "But what are you doing here Naomi?"

"There was this voice, a peaceful sounding voice, which lead me and my brother Riku here."

"Riku?"

"Yeah, he is my little brother, he's probably terrified but I sent him with your brother Koji. He's only ten."

"Don't worry Naomi, it'll be okay. He'll be fine. Koji will look after him, don't worry about Riku. There's another boy that'll be coming with us called Tommy and he was the same age as Riku when we first came here."

"But where are we going?" Naomi stared at Zoe.

"A place called the digital world. And I have a feeling that you will be one of the ten legendary warriors. Just like we are." Koichi explained making Naomi rub her eyes vigorously.

"Gee Koichi, you can't just drop the bomb like that. Come on Naomi, come sit down with me." Zoe said tapping the seat beside her as she explained what Koichi meant by legendary warriors and the digital world.

"So you are saying that you were the legendary warrior of the wind, and I am probably one of the four unclaimed legendary warriors. Most likely this Ranamon who is the legendary warrior of the water."

"Exactly, just as your brother will inherit either one of the other three spirits. And there's Takuya who is the warrior of fire; Koichi's twin Koji-"

"You have a twin?" Naomi asks looking at Koichi who shied away.

"Yes, Koji is the warrior of light; Junpei or J.P is the warrior of thunder and Tommy is the warrior of ice."

"And you guys all become these legendary warriors. And you defeated this Cherubimon and Lucemon?"

"Yeah." Mumbled Zoe and Koichi.

**Koji Minamoto**

Koji lay across a load of chairs as the Trailmon disappeared through the tunnel. He had his eyes closed yet he thought about being reunited with Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beowulfmon, MagnaGarurumon and Susanoomon. His eyes opened when he heard a little gasp. As he sat up he saw a small boy, the other hooded figure! The little boy was staring right at him looking completely terrified.

"Erm, hey there." Koji waved his hand a little.

"I'm Riku." The small boy scuffed his feet over the carriage floor.

"Well hey Riku, my name is Koji. You're a little young to be here on your own aren't you?"

"But I'm ten years old." Snapped Riku. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Do you know where my sister is?"

"I'm sorry kid but I can't say that I know."

"So where are we going?" Riku asked kneeling on the seat next to Koji looking out of the window even though there was just a tunnel.

"We are going to a special place called the digital world but I'll take care of you."

"Thanks." Murmured Riku. "That'll make Naomi happy knowing someone is looking after me. You know, your clothes look really funny."

Koji looked at his own clothes. He was wearing a navy and purple bandana with a sunflower yellow top which had a bright blue stripe across his chest. Koji also wore his usual navy jacket with the yellow stripe down the centre of the sleeves. But instead of wearing his usual just past the knee length shorts he wore some grey skinny jeans.

"Look at your own clothes Riku. Your clothes may look a little different you know."

"But I normally wear these clothes. They are my favourite." Riku talked Koji through his outfit. A long sleeved pale sky blue top with a white stripe across the chest and sleeves which had a pale green trim on the white. A bright and fluorescent yellow belt. Then thin, just past the knee brown trouser with green trainers. "And these are my favourite clothes."

"Erm, okay. Right." Sighed Koji. This is going to be a long trip and I have to babysit too, come on, Koji thought resting his chin on his hand.

**Tommy Himi**

"Gee J.P, you've changed since I large saw you. I wouldn't have recognised you if you hadn't been wearing your blue and yellow boiler style suit."

"Well thanks Tommy, I started working out and going to the gym a lot more when we came back to the real world."

"Oh really. Was that for a special little lady of the wind." Tommy implies making kissing noises.

"Nope, not at all. That was not my pure motivation for working out. Now, there's a different girl in my life."

"Are you sure?" Tommy elbowed J.P numerous times.

"Quite it Tommy, her name is Eri and she is amazing." Tommy gawps awkwardly at J.P, he thought J.P was joking so that the others would stop picking on him due to his feelings about Zoe. "She is so beautiful and I'm proud to be called her boyfriend."

"Urgh! You like Eri! Eri Irumi! That's gross. She's my sister." The new boy squeaked from the back of the carriage, Tommy and J.P hadn't even noticed he was standing there!

"Tao, what are you doing here?" Asked Tommy turning towards his classmate.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 3

**Junpei Shibayama (J.P)**

"Tao, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked turning towards his classmate.

"Now Tommy, remember that we are all friends here." J.P patted Tommy on the back. "Come on Tao, come sit over here." The oldest boy extended his hand out to the seat opposite him and Tommy. Tao nervously perched on the edge of the seat.

"I, I heard this voice call me to the station and then into the lift. Then to here. And I saw you guys on this thing so I thought I would come with you. On this thing."

"This is a Trailmon." J.P replied calmly.

"What? You k now these things? It's like you've been here before. Have you?" Tao pushed his glasses further up nearer the bridge of his nose.

"Strange as it sounds, yes, I have." J.P smiled. "But don't worry, me and Tommy will look after you."

"Oh, er, thanks."

**Takuya Kanbara**

"What the heck are you doing here?" Takuya shouted at the boy that J.P had forced him to be a buddy to.

"I didn't choose to come here mate. I was told to." Nori shouted back.

"You couldn't just stay away could you? No, you had to come here. Could you not have just ignored it and gone about your own life."

"Well, why didn't you?!" Nori came closer to Takuya.

"Me? Because I had to come here. I've already been here. I had to come here."

"But what is so special about you? You aren't that special anyway. You're all mouth but no action."

"You want to say that again Nori? I dare you!" Nori's fists shook. Takuya lunged at the mustard haired boy. He knocked Nori to the floor. Takuya tried to throw some punches at Nori but Nori gripped the older boy's wrists.

"Stop it Takuya. Knock it off." Nori struggled with Takuya's wrists but one of his hands slipped causing Takuya's fist to be sent straight into his face. Takuya went for another swing but Nori cowered away, shielding his eyes and the rest of his face as a tear rolled off of his cheek. "Please don't." He gasped. And there was no way that Takuya would hit a vulnerable kid, even if they were just being difficult. Instead, Takuya went and stood on the end of the Trailmon. _Gee, he had to be the one kid that gets on the same Trailmon as me. Hopefully he won't be staying in the digital world for too long._

"Cry baby." He mumbled.

**Bokomon**

Bokomon watcher as Gatomon, Turuiemon and Angemon set ten glass orbs onto stands of various styles and colours. Red. Transparent. Purple. Yellow. White. Black. Blue. Brown. Green. And silver.

"Gee Bokomon, these look really pretty." Neemon said reaching up for the green orb. Gatomon somersaulted through the air and took the orb out of Neemon's reach.

"Neemon, be careful. For your own sake, you must leave these things alone. Bokomon, can't you babysit Neemon for like five minutes without letting him nearly destroy the fate of the world." She placed the green orb back on its stand. Bokomon leant forwards and grabbed Neemon's waistband and yanked it so that Neemon was dragged towards him.

"Honestly Neemon, don't touch what isn't yours or you can't buy." Bokomon released the waistband.

"But! Ow! But they are so pretty."

"They are extremely important in order to re awaken the spirits of the ten legendary warriors." Turuiemon explained.

"Guys, look, now that the orbs are in place, the energy is unbelievably strong. Oh!" Angemon exclaimed, Angemon, Turuiemon and Gatomon began to glow extremely brightly, so much so that Bokomon and Neemon had to shield their eyes.

"Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon."

"Turuiemon digivolve to Antylamon."

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon."

MagnaAngemon, Antylamon and Angewomon looked at each of the orbs. One by one they began to light up, the human spirits rose from within the orb before they shot off in all the directions.

"It worked." Angewomon smiled. "Now we have to hope that the children will be strong enough to find the spirits and re control them and that out new spirit warriors can tame the spirits."

"I trust that Antylamon made the right decision in these four new children." MagnaAngemon placed his hands on Angewomon's shoulders.

"Come on you two, break this little thing here up." Antylamon laughed, squeezing in between Angewomon and MagnaAngemon.

**Koji Minamoto**

The Trailmon eventually came to a stop by a dark field. Riku held onto Koji's jacket tightly within his fingers.

"Where are we Ko, Koji?" The red head boy asked.

"Erm, hands off Riku. Come on, let go. Now welcome to the digital world." Koji steps off of the Trailmon who is now sleeping and snoring extremely loudly.

"I'm sorry Koji. I'm just scared. I want Naomi!" Riku began to bawl. Koji awkwardly stood there. He had gotten used to a crying child after his father and stepmother had a child, a baby girl who was just shy of three years old named Megumi, a blessing. Koji had gotten used to a crying child in the house but not matter how much he tried to stop her from crying, she would always stop when one of her parents came to her side. This caused Koji to spend more time with Koichi and his mother, it made matters worse as her health was continually deteriorating since they arrived back in the real world.

"Please, don't do that. I'm sure Naomi will find us soon." Koji dropped onto one knee so that he was eye level with Riku. He pulled his bandana off and let his shorter hair flop down. It was shorter and much messier. "Let's be big and strong now okay. Now, I'll tie my bandana to this tree branch here. That way, if Naomi comes this way, she'll know that we are close." Riku stopped crying and sniffed, roughly wiping his sleeve across his eyes.

"Yeah, Naomi's smart, so she'll know what it means." Riku replied. And with that, Koji tied his bandana to the tree. His hair was no longer long like the first time he had been to the digital world, now, it was cut to a shorter, messy look.

And together the pair walked into the dark field.

**Zoe Orimoto**

Zoe Orimoto now wore a change of clothes since wearing a skirt turned out to be more of a problem in her past journey to the digital world. She wore a cropped top of dark and light blue stripes, With it, she wore a thin lilac fleece. Instead of her purple skirt she wore blue denim shorts. On her feet were thick, slip on shoes. To top of her usual look her hat perched on top of her blond long hair. Two curls hung down each side of her shoulders.

Koichi Kimura had also changed his look a little too. Like his twin, his hair was a little shorter. He wore a moss green long sleeved top with a red, casual waistcoat. As a finishing look, he also wore grey trousers and blue trainers.

Naomi Hitoshi wore a long sleeved cropped top with a yellow star embellished on it. She wore these high waisted blue shorts which came up to her cropped top. But Naomi preferred to top things of with accessories, such as pale blue fingerless gloves and a neckerchief around her neck with the knot tied to one side. Her hair was neatly tied into two large bunches which curled at the ends.

Like Koji and Riku, their Trailmon stopped at a dark field. Koichi, Zoe and Naomi leapt off of the Trailmon and observed the area.

"Look, this is Koji's bandana. He must be nearby." Koichi cried out once the Trailmon moved out of the station.

"Riku must be around here somewhere. Riku. I left him with your twin Koji." Naomi calls out her brother's name continuously with her hands cupped on either side of her mouth. "Riku! Riku, Riku!" Naomi sinks to her knees. "Where are you Riku?"

**Bokomon**

"Look, now the blue, purple and black have lit up in addition to the white and silver orb." Bokomon called out.

"That must mean that the children have made it here. They are finally here." MagnaAngemon said from the far left of the three chairs which looked onto the ten orbs as Bokomon beamed with joy. "I'm sorry Papamon, but you have to let them find us first."

"Oh, how are they going to do that?" Neemon asked dumbly.

"They will have to look deep in their hearts to find the answer little Neemon." Angewomon sighed from the far right of the three chairs.

"It's not going to be easy. We have to have faith in them. It's the only way." Antylamon added from the central chair.

**Tommy Himi**

The Trailmon came to a stop at the very top of the ice cold which was layered with a blanket of snow.

"Off you get kinder!" Boomed Trailmon. Tommy, J.P and Tao got off of the Trailmon who shot off at a great speed.

"Don't call me a cry baby again then Takuya. Just get off of me." A boy yelled from a small ledge just a head higher than Tommy, J.P and Tao. The three boys looked up and saw Takuya and Nori fighting on the ledge. Takuya's lip was cut and Nori had scratches on one cheek.

"Stop it you two." J.P called out vaulting onto the ledge beside Takuya and Nori. Nori is sent flying across the snow and begins to cower away.

"Please? I'm sorry I hit you but you called me a cry baby. Just don't hit me again."

J.P clasps a hand over Takuya's gloved fist and shakes his head.

"Why not J.P? He's the one being a brat!"

"Come over here Takuya." J.P drags Takuya near the ledge. Tommy and Tao go to see Nori and introduce themselves to him. "You can't be too hard on Nori."

"And as I asked before, why not?" Takuya demanded an answer quite loudly.

"It's not my place to say."

"But I will tell you Takuya." Nori said, still lying in the snow. "I live in a house with five other children and all of them are younger than me. They are as young as three right up to eleven years old. Our mother died when my youngest sibling was born. Then our father remarried and died in a car crash three years later. My stepmother beats me and I take most of it so that she leaves my siblings alone. She hates my siblings. But I love my brothers and sisters. Then, the day you became my buddy Takuya, a social worker came and took them away." Nori wiped his eyes but tears continued to roll off his face.

"I'm sorry, what are their names, you seem to care about them a lot." Takuya said feeling extremely bad about what he had done to Nori.

"There's Akemi, meaning bright and beautiful, who is eleven years old. Isamu, meaning courageous and bravery, who is seven. Then there is five year old twins Ken, meaning healthy and strong and Minoru meaning truthful. And the youngest of the Satomi clan is three year old little Saki, our blossom and hope."

"I guess it's swell that you care for them and that there is a meaning behind each of their names." Takuya said walking over to Nori.

Then he did something he thought that he wouldn't do, Takuya held his hand out to Nori.

Eventually, after hesitating for a while Nori took it and Takuya helped pulled him up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but Naomi, Riku, Nori and Toa are my own characters

A/N: I am so pleased with the popularity of this story, thank you to those who have made it a favourite, Monsterkittyluv, NatNicole and anim8freek and also those who have put this story on their alert list, here's an alert! Thank you to 18cookies, Judaichan12345678, Monsterkittyluv, anim8freek, emperorgreymon, gamecocker, marylopez0812 and stardust902. Thank you for your support and to anyone who is new or old to my story so far please leave a review, I want to know what you all think or if there are any couplings or ideas/ suggestions that you have for Digimon Frontier: Adventure Onwards but on with the story

Chapter 4

**Zoe Orimoto**

"Wow, the digital world is so, dead. It's nothing like I remember it to be." Zoe said as her, Naomi and Koichi went through the dark field.

"Stop, wait a minute." Naomi called out to Zoe and Koichi who were walking slightly ahead of her.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't have my phone anymore. I think I must have left it on the train, I mean Trailmon. I'm going to go back and get it. You guys keep going and I'll catch you up." Naomi ran off before the others could reply.

"That reminds me." Zoe said diving into one of her shorts pockets and pulled out her mobile phone. "Oh, that's weird."

"What's wrong Zoe?" Koichi asked, confused at how much the girl was now inspecting her phone.

"Well, when we last came here our phones turned into D-Coders."

"And you're worried that you won't be able to become Kazemon, well don't worry Zoe, I promise you it'll be okay."

**Takuya Kanbara**

As Takuya pulled Nori to his feet they noticed Tao run off.

"J.P, you and Tommy better go after Tao." Takuya suggested.

"What about you Takuya?" Tommy looked at Takuya.

"Me and Nori are going to do a little exploring, maybe I'll show him the ropes." Takuya put his thumb up to Tommy. "Quickly now, Tao doesn't know much about this place and you don't want him to freak out or hurt himself."

"Careful Takuya, people might think you've got feelings." Joked J.P as he and Tommy ran after Tao.

"Now. See you later." Nori said jumping down off the ledge and hoping back onto the Trailmon. Takuya groans and follows Nori, only to see him leap off as the Trailmon closes its doors and whisks Takuya away off the mountainside watching Nori wave sarcastically.

**Tommy Himi**

Tommy and J.P chased Tao until they found a group of SnowGoburimon crowding around having a squabble.

"I told you, I don't know who the last one is?"

"Well we seem to be short of Royal Knights that can help us."

"There must be one that Chaosmon doesn't know about."

"No, they'll be recovering at the primary village."

"Well we could go and talk to Swanmon. There must be a Trailmon station nearby."

"What do you think they're talking about J.P?" Tommy asked.

"Well I don't know but when I hear the words Royal I don't like the sound of it. I have to say I'd be much more comfortable if we weren't waiting around to be noticed." J.P replied crouching down by a tree.

"So what are you guys going to do?" A voice asked quietly making J.P and Tommy jump viciously.

"Tao! You should not creep up on people like that!" Tommy squeaked.

"What Digimon are they?" Tao asked.

"They are called SnowGoburimon and they aren't even too tough." J.P said peering through a gap in the bush to see the SnowGoburimon are no longer there.

"Who are you calling weak?" One SnowGoburimon snapped. The three boys froze, slowly turning round to see the three SnowGoburimon glaring down at them.

"They must be spies." Another of the three SnowGoburimon stammered holding his club up. "Sent by the Gazimon."

"What? We aren't with the Gazimon." Tommy protested.

"Really? Can we trust you?"

"Well I think you can. My name is Tommy. This is-"

"You mean you're Tommy, Tommy the legendary warrior of the ice. Bokomon has told us all about you. And you must be Junpei. The thunder warrior." They looked to Tao quite puzzled. "Thought he never said anything about a kid with round things over his eyes."

"Watch it, they're called glasses." Tao retaliated.

"Alright, calm down."

"Okay SnowGoburimon, you tell us what you were all discussing over there and we'll leave you alone." J.P suggested.

**Takuya Kanbara**

Takuya was so annoyed, he had fallen for the very same trick that he and Shinya had used on their father during the Christmas holidays last year. He kicked the Trailmon door.

"Ow, watch it! This stop is the dark field, end of the line." He stepped off of the Trailmon and noticed the girl he had seen running at the Trailmon platform sitting on an old bench.

"Hey, erm, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay Takuya." She replied.

"How do you know my name?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"Because we sit next each other in chemistry help classes at your school even though I get the highest mark at my school."

"Wait, you're Riku's sister. Why do you go to help classes if you are passing?"

"Because my foster mother Mrs Miyamoto's friend teaches you and thought that I could help boost your grades if we were science partners."

"That's some weird plan, but I know who you are now. You are the captain of the cheer squad, you take part in swimming galas and are the president of your school's council." Takuya smiled shyly at Naomi.

"Yeah, that's all the stuff Mrs Miyamoto signed me up for. I do love the swimming, especially the synchro or aquabatics."

"Wow." Takuya found his hand moving closer to Naomi's but she moved hers away standing up.

"Aren't you the one that is in a relationship with that girl in the year above us, Kimiko? The one that did that photo-shoot on the front page wearing nothing but a denim jacket and a tiny tartan skirt?" Naomi asked looking into the dark field.

"I was but she cheated on me with some athletics champion."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Well there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Yeah, pretty girls like Zoe Orimoto, you two would be perfect together." Naomi looked away shyly.

"Erm, I guess, but I couldn't do that to Koji." Takuya slumped down on the bench stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Takuya, you shouldn't tell people's secret to others." Exclaimed Naomi.

"I never said that Koji liked Zoe."

"But you meant it and you said it just then."

"Hang on, for someone who is captain of the cheer squad, president and swimming pro why aren't you typically dating the quarterback or something?"

"Oh, erm, only, because."

"Come on Naomi." Takuya urged forcing Naomi to go bright red.

"No reason, I'm just not, I should go and catch up with Zoe and Koichi." Naomi replied completely flustered.

"What is it with some girls?" Sighed Takuya going after Naomi.

**Koji Minamoto**

"You okay Riku?" Koji called over his shoulder.

"I'm okay." Yawned Riku. "Tell me about the legendary warriors." He carried on walking through the tall grass.

"Well there are ten legendary warriors that have given their spirits to ten people. Each one representing an element in a specific way."

"And which one have you got?" Riku let out another large yawn.

"Listen Riku, do you want me to give you a piggy back?" Koji stopped walking and the little boy waited straight into him rubbing his eyes.

"No thank you." Riku replied but Koji crouched down in front of him.

"Come on, we need to keep going and we might be a little quicker if I carry you." Koji explained so Riku slumped onto Koji. With Riku being so small and light Koji was still able to keep up his quick pace. Koji just kept on walking until he reached a small hut. It was barely noticeable if it weren't for the steps he could just make out leading to a door. Holding onto Riku, Koji knocked on the door three times and it opened.

"Oh, my, oh it's Koji. You are finally back." It was Bokomon whose eyes lit up when he saw Koji.

"Koji!" Squealed Neemon popping up beside Bokomon.

"Yes and I've brought company." Koji tilted his head to one side and Bokomon saw Riku sound asleep.

"Come on inside, he must be exhausted." Bokomon and Neemon led Koji inside to a large room where many hammocks were strung up. The two Digimon then opened a large hatch which went further into the ground. "First you have some old friends to visit."

"Hey, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon and Antylamon aren't old!" Neemon exclaimed.

"Not age wise you fool!"

Bokomon, Neemon and Koji climbed down the ladder into a large temple, the room where the ten orbs stood on their stand.

"Greetings Koji. Welcome back." Angewomon smiled at Koji.

"I feel your light Koji, it is good to see you." MagnaAngemon added.

"It's good to see you both." Koji smiled.

"They boy, he is the child of either earth, water, wood or steel, I am positive, I can feel his energy." Antylamon exclaimed gently stroking Riku's hair. "He's so small and brave to have come here."

"His name is Riku. Riku Hitoshi." Koji tells them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but Naomi, Riku, Nori and Tao are my own characters

A/N – It's a sad time, I have dropped an alerter (My own word there- it's probably no but who cares?) But on with chapter five, and it's a longer chapter anim8freek Let me know if it's long enough as I can make it longer if you like. Now this is my favourite story to write but I might have to do a few chapters of my other stories just to keep everyone happy, so review! And I haven't had any help from my poll in the frontier forum so I will just have to go with my own preference, on another thought, who do you think Naomi would be best coupled with… I don't know myself I just thought you guys might have an idea! ENJOY!

Chapter 5

**Koichi Kimura**

Zoe and Koichi had been walking for what felt like hours now through the dark field.

"SO Koichi?" Zoe started.

"Yes Zoe?" Koichi replied looking over his shoulder to her.

"I was thinking, you know, I think that that Naomi girl is going to end up with the spirit of the wind." Completely horrified Koichi had to protest.

"What on earth do you mean Zoe?"

"I don't really know I just feel like it is going to happen."

"But Kazemon and Zephyrmon's spirits are your spirits Zoe. They are a part of you and you are a part of them. No one can take that away from you." Koichi gently placed a hand on Zoe's shoulder.

"Thanks Koichi."

"If anything, Naomi will get the spirit of the water like Ranamon. She is a fantastic swimmer and diver, I think she has mentioned doing aquabatics or something like that."

"Then there's Calmaramon." Zoe shuddered, thankful that she hadn't received the spirits of the water. "Yuck."

"Hey, do you know that the beast and human spirits of the other four warriors might change?" Koichi smiled, hopeful that the beast spirits of ware, steel, earth and wood might be a little more friendly than the others.

"Well the spirit of darkness was originally Duskmon but now it is Loweemon so you can't say it is not possible." Zoe rubbed her chin a little. "We've been walking for ages now!" She complained, slowing her pace considerably.

"I'm sure it's not far to go."

"Until we get to where Koichi?"

"I don't know Zoe. I don't know."

Koichi looked at his surrounding and began to worry. For all he knew, he and Zoe could have been walking around in circles and wouldn't have a clue about it.

**Junpei Shibayama **

Tommy, Tao and J.P followed the SnowGoburimon to their home. It was a genuine igloo. The younger boys began to shiver and their teeth chattered a droll tone.

"Take a coat." One of the SnowGoburimon passed a fur like coat to Tommy who rejected it but Tao could not pass up the opportunity and huddled under the fur. J.P went to speak with the leader of the SnowGoburimon.

"So tell me, what were you all discussing earlier SnowGoburimon?" J.P asked folding his arms.

"Swanmon had informed us that Chaosmon is on the rampage and set to recruit the Royal Knights and has succeeded in stealing the eggs of most of the knights."

"So what happens if he recruits all of the Royal Knights SnowGoburimon?" J.P closed his eyes and held his chin. All he could think about was the destruction that Crusadermon and Dynasmon had caused to the Digital World the first time he was there.

"The same process will happen again."

"That won't happen!" J.P shouted, anger building Royal Knights destroying the Digital World again. It was bad enough when Cherubimon tried to do it the first but for it to happen again would destroy J.P's confidence in himself.

"But I am sure that the almighty three will want to see you now that you are here."

"Yes, I must thank you for your hospitality but where will I find these almighty three?" J.P assumed he meant Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon when he said the almighty three.

"You must go to the dark field."

**Takuya Kanbara**

Takuya watched Naomi walk in front of him, she had her arms folded for warmth and she hadn't spoken to him since they were at the station platform.

"Are you alright?" Takuya reached out for her arm, holding it tightly.

"You haven't done anything Takuya!" She snapped, whipping her arm from his grip. "It isn't easy for me to come to such a weird like this as it is for you."

"But I know the feeling Naomi. I have been there before."

"And I don't appreciate having this whole thing thrusted onto me. Nor do I like hearing about this whole digivolving process. I don't want to be some other being. I just want to be me, Naomi Hitoshi. That is who I am."

"But digivolving is something that changes you Naomi and the others are in the same boat as you. If you feel like this now, what do you think that your brother will be feeling?"

"Oh he'll probably love the thought of it. Trust me, I know him."

"Well I don't know what more I can tell you. I know that you'll regret it if you go home just yet. Just give it a chance and I'm sure that you'll come around. Look at Zoe."

"What about Zoe? That she is smart, funny, sporty and pretty!" Naomi shouted storming away from Takuya.

"Oh come on Naomi, you know I don't mean any harm."

"You say that Takuya but you never think about anything you say to anyone and how that could hurt someone so just be quiet and keep walking." And the silence continued.

**Koji Minamoto**

Koji lay in the hammock to the left of Riku who was still fast asleep even though the blanket that was originally over his shoulders was now lying on the floor. Koji slipped out of the hammock and picked the blanket off the floor and flung it over Riku's still body.

The boy then decided he should go and see Bokomon and Neemon. But they were coming up the hatch as Koji opened it, frightening the life out of the two small Digimon.

"Oh Koji, you're awake. We thought you would have gone to sleep."

"Well I couldn't sleep Bokomon." Koji shrugged.

"Don't think about going down there. Angewomon, Antylamon and MagnaAngemon have gone to rest now. I don't think you should disturb them so… Just stay up here until morning."

"I think, I think I'll take a breather outside." Koji ruffled his own hair before opening the door of the 'underground lair' where he met two pairs of eyes staring down at him. "Koichi! And Zoe! You guys made it!" He exclaimed seeing the pair of them looking down at him

"Well Naomi, the other girl, isn't far behind us so she should make it here soon." Koichi replied climbing down into the hut. He gripped his brother in a tight embrace. "Brother. It feels like a time and a half since I last saw you and it was only just like morning at the Trailmon station."

"So true." Koji mumbled. "It is so so good to see you here."

"And who is this little guy here?" Zoe asked standing beside Riku's hammock.

"That is a boy. Who is like you Zoe. He has been gifted with a spirit." Bokomon answered.

"His name's Riku." Beamed Neemon, ecstatic that he knew Riku's name. The youngest boy bolted upright.

"NAOMI!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Sshhh." Bokomon snapped placing a hand over Riku's mouth.

**Tommy Himi**

J.P, Tao and Tommy waved goodbye to the SnowGoburimon from the Trailmon as it drove out of the station and towards the dark field that the three boys had been told all about. The usual horror, spooky stuff like don't go there, only few venture there, it is a dark dark place. No one who goes there ever comes out. It is haunted by evil spirits.

"Do you really think that this dark field is haunted? By like ghosts?" Tao asked, quivering on his seat.

"Don't worry Tao, it will be just fine. I'm sure it is just an old wives tale so don't start worrying. Besides, me and J.P are here to help." Tommy told his classmate.

"Yeah Tao, Tommy's right. You shouldn't panic. Besides, you're a spirit warrior now." J.P added.

"But when we meet up with the others, it's hands off of Zoe, that's who J.P is in love with." Tommy makes kissing sounds only to receive a thump from J.P.

"I told you, I like this girl in my business and economics class. Her name is Eri, she is a close friend but she likes this other guy so-"

"Oh, well if you say so J.P. I still think you've got the hots for Zoe and that's why you started bulking up at the gym. Besides, who doesn't like Zoe." Tommy ewpliws.

"This Zoe sounds fantastic. I'm sure she is really nice and I am intrigued to finally meet her." Tao pushes his glasses further up his face. "What, what's it like to be a digi. A digi. A."

"A Digimon?"

"Yeah, that is exactly what I meant, a Digimon." Tao answered awkwardly but listened intently to what Tommy and J.P had to say.

**Zoe Orimoto**

The next morning, after only a few hours of sleep, I would say when the sun eventually rose but the sun never does in the dark field, Zoe was busy walking through the dark field looking for Naomi when she came across a flattened area of grass. Lying in the grass was Takuya who had one knee propped up and a hand behind his head. Naomi was also fast asleep with her head resting on Takuya's stomach.

"Uh herm herm." Zoe cleared her throat loudly enough to wake the light sleepers. Naomi jolted up and hugged the other female digidestined.

"Oh Zoe, I am so glad you found me, I got so tired from walking and just had to go to sleep." Naomi frantically spewed out sentence after sentence.

"Calm down Naomi, it's okay. Come with me, there is someone I think will be very happy to see you." Zoe kicked Takuya hard in the stomach and linked arms with Naomi, taking them to the hut. Inside, Naomi was overcome with joy.

"Riku! Oh, Riku! I'm so glad I found you." She knelt so that she could be at Riku's height and forced his head to her shoulder.

"I'm okay Naomi. Koji took care of me." Riku pointed at Koji who Naomi didn't recognise due to the lack of a bandana. Koji smiled a little. Naomi returned the smile.

"Thank you Koji. Thank you so much."

"It's okay Naomi." Koji replied.

"So you are Riku's sister?" Bokomon asked as he inspected Naomi.

"That's me, I'm Naomi."

"Look Bokomon. Takuya's here too." Neemon squealed throwing himself at Takuya.

**Takuya Kanbara**

"Okay, now we can go, maybe we should talk to Angewomon now." Bokomon opened the hatch.

"Angewomon? Who is that?" Takuya asked before Bokomon could climb down.

"Well Takuya. In order to contact you and the others Patamon digivolved to Angemon; Lopmon digivolved to Turuiemon and Salamon digivolved into Gatomon. And then, when they set up this little, temple? They gained the power to digivolve again, into MagnaAngemon, Antylamon and Angewomon."

"So they must be able to digivolve further right?"

"Oh Takuya, you're so dumb sometimes. Antylamon can become Cherubimon. Angewomon can become Ophanimon and MagnaAngemon can digivolve to Seraphimon. Those three are just their prior forms." Zoe sighed climbing down the hatch. Then Naomi, Riku, Koji, Neemon, Koichi and Takuya who sealed the hatch.

"Welcome children." Antylamon smiled a little, well it looked like that. "I feel the presence of another of my spirits. You there, what is your name?"

"My name is Naomi and this is my brother Riku."

"Pretty. I am the Digimon the others call Antylamon but don't pay attention to the stories that they tell you about me from before. I was a different person back then."

"It's okay, I totally understand Antylamon."

"But where are the others?" Antylamon asked bluntly.

"Yes, J.P and Tommy aren't here yet." Bokomon replied.

"But Tao is with them. And that Nori kid went off on his own." Takuya sighed arrogantly, noticing that all except four of the sphere were lit up.

"Then you must find Nori together. You must wait until Tommy, Junpei and Tao make it here." Antylamon demanded.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon (!)

A/N: Okay, so I kinda got two reviews, even if they were from different chapters. With that success, two more reviews before any more chapters go up, the story will just go cold and die. *Oooo, that's cold, I feel like I'm being heartless but I still need more help, I thought it would be fantastic if I wrote a fanfiction which involved my readers a lot more, I want to appreciate those who read my story. SO with that note I am forcing you to at least check out my forum, please contribute! I'll keep track of my views in this chapter I would like some help, would you help out this time, please! and thank you to all who have put this story as a favourite, it's my most 'favourited' story and I am very happy with that too! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I really appreciate all your support and reviews! Forum hyperlink: topic/140519/95811129/1/Digimon-Frontier-Adventure -Onwards

anim8freek – aha! I have found a perfect length, excellent-te!

WaterBendingQueen88 – I'll let you in on a secret, I entirely agree but don't worry, I'm not offended.

Chapter 5

**Zoe Orimoto**

Zoe was watching the dark field the next afternoon in case Tommy, Tao or J.P would come to the hut when she heard some rustling in the reeds.

"Guys. Guys!" She squeaked tapping on the door of the hut. "Someone's coming." The door opened and Zoe knocked once or twice on Takuya's head as he poked his head out of the hut.

"Will you quit it! It was funny the first time you joked about it but now I am just plain cranky!" He yelled.

"Someone is coming right this way Takuya and we have no way of defending ourselves so forgive me for giving you all a proper warning." Zoe gritted her teeth when Riku poked out from under Takuya's head.

"Oh thank you Zoe. Do you think it is the others? J.P, Tao and Tommy?" Riku scrambled up the steps and stood beside Zoe, holding her purple sleeveless fleece a little.

"I don't know Riku but it could be dangerous." The rustling was no more than a couple of metres away when Zoe let out a huge sigh of relief. Tommy, J.P and Tao had finally arrived. "You finally made it." She huffed. "You sure took your time."

"Well the Trailmon decided to take a little detour after we left the mountain range." Tao explained unzipping his body warmer. "I'm Tao, nice to meet you."

"Zoe."

"And my name's Riku. I'm Naomi's brother. Nice to meet you." Beamed Riku running up to stand beside J.P and Tommy. "And you must be J.P. I heard Zoe and Naomi talking about you." Naomi burst out of the hut making Takuya sprawl out flat on the ground outside the hut.

"When on earth did you hear that Riku?" Naomi and Zoe glowered at him, looming over the youngest waiting for an answer.

**J.P Shibayama**

_They had been talking about me! That's right ladies, me! Junpei Shibayama, oh yeah. Who is the man? I am the man._

"Well Naomi, I couldn't sleep because you two were busy talking. You were sitting in a hammock talking about all the guys." Riku laughed dropping to the floor, then he mimicked a girly voice. "Oh Koji is so mysterious. J.P looks amazingly muscular. Koichi is so sweet and gentle and kind. Little Tommy is a cutie. Takuya is so-"

"Enough!" Both of the girls screamed to silence the small boy altogether. And it certainly worked. An almighty shriek echoed over the dark field. Three Megidramon were heading straight for the hut.

"Quick everyone inside now." Bokomon called out as the wind began to get rough, practically lifting the little Digimon off the ground and straight into Naomi's arms.

"I got you!" She threw Bokomon back towards the hut as Zoe, Riku, Tommy, Tao and J.P filed inside. The wind began to get torrential and whipped Naomi's hair about. She ran for the hut and was grabbed by two hands that pulled her inside, right onto J.P and Takuya. "You idiots! I was fine there!" She screamed thumping each boy on the chest. The torrential wind sliced through the air as the roof of the hut was torn from its foundation.

"Quick children, down the hatch." Bokomon tugged at the hatch not only to hold onto it but to help hold him down. Riku had been clinging to a loose hammock which violently lifted him off the ground an inch or so which caught his sister's eye.

"Riku! No!" She screamed prying his hands from it, but as she bundled it loosely the wind snuck under it and catapulted her up into the air. Her colossalscreams echoed out over the dark fields as the Megidramon soared past her, extremely close.

**Takuya Kanbara**

Takuya and the others watched helplessly as Naomi soared high in the sky clinging to the hammock. The ground shook as MagnaAngemon burst out from the ground through the hatch which was flung off its hinges.

"Koji, Zoe, spirits of light and wind under my protection, I bid you come with me now." MagnaAngemon grabbed Zoe and Koji as they approached him. Bokomon and Neemon held onto one of MagnaAngemon's shoulder pads and struggled for grip at first.

"Pyro sphere!" A red sphere of fire shot out of the Megidramon's mouth. One shot hit the ground beside MagnaAngemon. Zoe and Koji went to stand on the other shoulder to Bokomon and Neemon. Zoe wobbled a little and fell straight into Koji's arms.

"Gee Koji, thank you." Mumbled Zoe.

"It's nothing Zoe." Koji smiled weakly.

"Hang on tight." MagnaAngemon said taking Koji and Zoe to hold them extremely close to his chest as he shot up into the sky away from the dark field.

"No MagnaAngemon, you can't leave my brother behind." Koji screamed striking the Digimon's hand.

"I'm sorry Koji, I have to get you and Zoe to safety now."

"No!" The screamed droned out as MagnaAngemon fled from the dark field.

Takuya dived to one side as another Pyro Sphere was released. Angewomon surged up the hatch.

"Celestial arrow!" She cried releasing a glowing arrow which pierced one of the Megidramon. Its fractal code was purified by the beautiful angel Digimon.

"Treasure axe." Antylamon appeared, destroying another Megidramon. "Koichi, Riku and Tao, climb on." The three boys climbed Antylamon's hand, holding on tightly. Antylamon looked up at Naomi.

"Angewomon, you must save her whilst I get these three children to safety,"

**Tommy Himi**

Antylamon sprinted in a different direction to MagnaAngemon and within twenty steps, Antylamon was no more than a spec in the distance.

"Children, come here." Angewomon waited as the children dodged the final Megidramon's attack. Takuya, J.P and Tommy jumped into her arms. They clung to her arm as she flew towards Naomi. "I'm coming. Hang on!" Another Pyro Sphere was blasted which scorched the hammock sheet. Air trooped through the hole and for a split second Naomi hovered in the air. Then she tumbled down, down right past Angewomon who was a little preoccupied dodging the fire balls. "Naomi!" She screamed turning back on herself with her free hand stretched out to the falling girl.

"Help!" Naomi screamed. Angewomon caught Naomi in her hand, closing it gently around her small waist.

"Let's get out of here Angewomon!" Tommy yelled as he noticed the remaining Megidramon powering up an almighty fireball. Angewomon took a chance and threw the children high into the air.

"Heaven charm!" She spread her arms out to the sides, the holy charm pulsated towards the final Megidramon. Angewomon absorbed and purified the final Megidramon's fractal code. The children fell back into Angewomon's outstretched arms. "Now, we must travel. First, to my old castle where the power of ice, fire and thunder will open the doors." Angewomon flew through the air past the dark field station. Tommy looked across Takuya and J.P to see Naomi wipe a tear away from her eye and wondered what could have upset her.

**Koji Minamoto**

MagnaAngemon practically pinned Zoe and Koji to his chest after his hand just wasn't quite big enough to support the two Digimon and two people.

"MagnaAngemon, could we not just sit on your shoulders like before? My shorts are riding up my backside." Zoe moaned.

"Oh of course Zoe." MagnaAngemon came to a sudden halt which momentarily took the breath out of Koji and Zoe. He placed Zoe and Bokomon onto one shoulder and Koji and Neemon on the other. "How is it up there Zoe?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Zoe replied peering behind MagnaAngemon to see Koji, but fortunately for her, he was too busy wondering where they were going, which made Zoe think exactly the same.

"Where are we going MagnaAngemon?" Koji queried.

"To my former form's castle." Smiled MagnaAngemon remembering his own past life where he would spend his time in the castle known as Seraphimon's castle.

"That brings back a lot of memories." Koji replied.

"What will we find there MagnaAngemon?" Zoe asked holding her hat firmly on her head.

"It is not what we will find, it's all about what we will gain." MagnaAngemon smiled, secretly telling the children that he clearly knew the answer.

"Okay then, what will we gain at Seraphimon's castle?" Zoe squinted at the sunlight that poured down on her as if MagnaAngemon had flown through a metaphysical barrier that separated the dark fields and the rest of the digiworld.

"A great power and the return or at least the reactivation of something close to the pair of you." MangaAngemon's reply made Zoe's face light up.

"You mean the spirits of wind and light, the ones you protect don't you?"

**Koichi Kimura**

Antylamon held Koichi, Riku and Tao tightly as she tore away from the once safe hut of the dark field.

"But what about Naomi Antylamon?" Riku shrieked, frantic and overwhelmed at the fact that his sister could actually be badly hurt right now.

"Don't worry little Riku, Angewomon will know exactly where to take Naomi to meet me."

"Besides, you and her are part of the ten legendary warriors now. Even when there were six of us, no matter how far apart we are or were, we were always able to find a way to be together." Koichi reassured the youngest.

"Really? You think so?" Riku wiped his eyes a little to hide the tears.

"Really." Koichi looked ahead, the vast greenery was leaving him awestruck. It was nothing like he had remembered it to be. When he was in the digital world the last time it had been plunged into darkness by Cherubimon who wanted nothing more than to destroy the remainder of the digital world. But he noticed something he didn't remember the last time he was at the digital world. It was a spire next to a building, on top of a mountain. Yes, a mountain. Antylamon came to a halt at the base of the mountain. She placed the three boys gently on the ground and crouched down beside them.

"I must find Nori. Angewomon will leave nearby so I need you to find your way to the peak of the cliff." Koichi gulped when he saw the height of the mountain.

"Can't you just take us up the-" But when he turned around to finish his sentence Antylamon was long gone. "Great."

**Junpei Shibayama**

Angewomon flapped her glorious wings and glided through the clouds. The children were terrified at first but afterwards they couldn't help but woop at the tremendous heights they were reaching. Then she free-fell through the air, gliding just above the surface of a lake. The children keeping their bodies stiff and straight to stay out of the water. Naomi stretched out one hand to the water and caused the boys to be sprayed in the face. Then she stretched them out to the side, feeling the wind through her face, hair and hands.

"Yeah." She squealed.

"Destruction roar." A deep voice cried out. Angewomon was hit by a strong energy wave. She tumbled through the air taking J.P, Tommy, Takuya and Naomi with her. Dirt and dust spewed up ini their faces as they hit the ground beside the lake. J.P and Takuya helped Naomi and Tommy to their feet.

"Angewomon, get out of here. If that Digimon-" Naomi cried out.

"No, I must protect fire, ice and thunder." Naomi looked as though she had been slapped across the face.

"But if that Digimon gets you then we will lose the battle of the Royal Knights and legendary warrior." Takuya added.

"Look at that Digimon guys." Tommy mumbled.

"Run guys, we have to distract that Digimon from attacking Angewomon." J.P yelled, legging it for the left edge of the lake. Takuya ran around the right side of the lake. Tommy followed Takuya and expected Naomi to follow J.P but instead she ran for the water, diving into it and plunging into the depths, swimming towards the centre of the lake which caught the attention of the Digimon called Diatrymon.

**That's all, enjoy, review review, check out the forum! Thank you**

**DigiKid03**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon (!)

A/N: I'm in a happy mood now so I'm not going to ask for a set amount of reviews before I put up the next chapter up, it may speed up the process but I just want to keep you guys reading! Enjoy!

**Zoe Orimoto**

"Welcome to this castle of mine." MagnaAngemon walked up to the castle doors.

"It's nothing like I remember it being, it's bigger and brighter." Zoe said walked towards the castle. MagnaAngemon tried to push the doors open but they wouldn't budge.

"No, this cannot be!" He slammed a fist against the door.

"What's wrong MagnaAngemon?" Koji placed a hand on MagnaAngemon's arm.

"The doors have been sealed."

"Well stand aside then. I'll open it." Koji said rolling his sleeves up and resting his arms against the door.

"Koji if MagnaAngemon can't open the door there is no way you will be able to open them by yourself." Zoe sighed.

"Come here Zoe." Koji added abruptly.

"I don't think it'll make much difference." Zoe threw her arms into the air as she stood beside him. She placed her hands on the door. The symbol of wind and light appeared on the door making the two of them step back. The doors opened.

"Well done, children under my own protection." MagnaAngemon walked ahead of the others into his castle. Two orbs, clear and purple encircled around him. Zoe and Koji watched in awe as MagnaAngemon grew a little bigger and changed in form.

"Seraphimon." Koji looked up to the holy Digimon!

"The powers of light and wind had the ability to open the gate to my castle and make me digivolve into Seraphimon."

"Lord Seraphimon! You have returned!" Bokomon smiled.

**Takuya Kanbara**

Angewomon looked up to see Naomi dive under the water.

"No! Naomi, come back!" She stretched out her hand to Naomi. Takuya watched as Naomi disappeared under the water. He ran to the water's edge as Diatrymon circled over head, suddenly diving down.

"Naomi!" Takuya screamed, shielding his eyes as water was thrown in the air, showering him. It was silent. He looked across the lake to see Tommy peering into the lake to wait for a sign of lift from Naomi. J.P staggered into the lake as Tommy ran to Angewomon's side.

"Angewomon, you have to get up and get out of here."

"I have to get you, Takuya and J.P to safety." Angewomon picked Tommy up throwing him onto a shoulder. "Hold very tight there!" She flew through the air towards J.P hoisting him onto the other shoulder. "Stay calm, she'll be fine." She lifted herself off the ground flying towards Takuya. "Come on Takuya." Angewomon yelled extending her hand out to Takuya. He lifted his hand up and felt a sharp tug as Angewomon lifted him off the floor.

"Fly around the lake once more time!" Takuya yelled.

"Takuya, she's gone. Diatrymon would have crushed her!"

"Just do it!" Angewomon would have been frowning by now but gave him the benefit of the doubt by flying around when in the centre of the lake hands wearing white fingerless gloves shot out of the water.

**Koichi Kimura**

Tao, Riku and Koichi helped one another up the mountain, all the time hoping that they would come across a Trailmon track.

"You okay Riku?" Koichi asked as the red haired boy lagged behind him and Tao.

"He's just a kid Koichi. This is probably the most exercise he's done all year now." Tao whispered to Koichi.

"Careful Tao, you don't want to piss me off." Koichi snarled.

"Koichi, wait up!" Riku jogged towards the other boys. "And I can too keep up Tao!" The path wound around the mountain until they reached a gap in the pathway. There was about a one and a bit metre gap.

"We'll have to jump across." Koichi took a sharp and quick run up which really wasn't necessary. He easily cleared. "Come on Tao, your turn."

"Oh okay." Tao took a stride or two and knocked into Koichi on his landing. "Woo, I made it." He turned to see Riku sizing up the gap.

"It's a little big." Riku murmured.

"Don't worry it's just a small gap really." Koichi extended his hand out over the edge. "Come on Riku, you're a legendary warrior now, this will be a piece of cake, trust me."

Riku ran and jumped into the air, just about clearing it.

"That was close. Thank you Koichi." Riku pulled Koichi up the path. "Come on Antylamon wanted us to reach the top." Riku raced around the corner.

"Well who put him in charge?" Tao grunted only to receive a strong glare from Koichi.

**Junpei Shibayama**

Angewomon soared through the air, weak from the weight of the three boys. She was flying just above the water as Naomi kept above the surface of the water.

"Help!" She yelled. Due to the low level that Angewomon was flying at Takuya was becoming completely drenched by the water spraying up as they approached Naomi fast.

"Don't mess this up Takuya." Angewomon said. They were getting closer and closer to Naomi. Takuya stretched his hand out as Angewomon's clung to his other. There was a splash and clatter as Naomi kicked up and ended up with her arms around Takuya's neck. "Come on guys, let's go to my castle."

"What about me Angewomon?"

"Antylamon is going after Nori, I will take you to where you need to go. Don't worry."

"I trust you Angewomon."

"You know. When we were Ophanimon and Cherubimon we fought a lot over the water spirit."

"Really? Oh." Naomi mumbled holding onto Takuya as they flew swiftly through the air until Angewomon dropped than beside the castle that belonged to Ophanimon.

"Welcome to Ophanimon's castle Naomi." J.P said as they reached the door. The boys went to open the door as Angewomon caught her breath.

"Don't be silly, you can't open the door on your own." Angewomon panted.

"We can too!" J.P protested as Naomi laughed as she watched the boys failed to open the door. "Quit laughing Naomi."

**Koji Minamoto**

Seraphimon took his place in the royal throne.

"It feels good to be back in my castle."

"So what happens now Seraphimon?" Koji asked, sitting awkwardly on the steps to one side of Seraphimon's throne.

"Now, as light and wind unite. I must predict that you will journey to your spirit's location."

"So you're saying that I have to go to a windy place to get my spirit back, what the hell, that's ridiculous." Zoe sighed angrily. "And Koji, he's just going to walk out in the sun where the light shines."

"Precisely." Seraphimon replied coolly. "It may not sound like much to go on but first you must rest and save your strength for later."

"What? Kazemon and Zephyrmon are waiting on me to come and find them." Zoe jumped around Seraphimon angrily.

"I have to say it but I totally agree with Zoe." Koji added. "I feel the same way."

"But Koji, this isn't going to be easy, besides you've had a long day and could do with the rest." Bokomon folded his arms tightly beside Neemon closing his eyes.

"Bokomon, my friends are counting on me to do this. I have to be reunited with the spirits of light." Koji leapt up to his feet looking at Zoe. "And Zoe does too. We can go together."

"Oh Koji." The little Digimon's eyes sparkled. "If you feel so strongly then I'm not going to stand in your way."

"You'll need these you two." Seraphimon held out their D-terminals.

_Just writing this I forgot, what are the digivices of the "frontier generation" called, I think it's D-terminals but I can't remember, is that right?_

**Antylamon **

Antylamon pounded along the fields, forests, mountain sides and found Nori sitting on the peak of a cliff, his legs dangling over the edge.

"No! Don't jump Nori!" Antylamon called out lunging towards Nori who, startled by her shouting, slid off the edge of the cliff. Antylamon leant over the edge and caught Nori's arm just before he was out of grip. "Don't be so silly Nori!"

"Let go of me, you scared me."

"No, as one of the spirit warriors under my protection you must now act like this. Riku, Tao, Koichi and Naomi are relying on you to come with me." Antylamon put Nori on the ground. "But I chose to bring you here for a reason and that was my own choice. You are just as important as the others are. Please come with me Nori."

"Do you really mean what you're saying? Nori glared at Antylamon who nodded. "That aren't laughing at me then? No one's ever called me special before. It feels nice."

"Will you come with me please Nori? The next step of your digital journey is fast approaching and time is running out."

"Take me there." Nori was flung onto Antylamon's shoulder in a swift toss. "Go Antylamon!" Antylamon leapt over the cliff at great speed, the wind pulled at Nori's dirty blonde hair. Across the stream, through the woods and then the wastelands until they reached the mountain. Koichi, Tao and Riku were climbing up.

"They're making great progress." Antylamon smiled.

**Takuya Kanbara**

"This is taking forever, move aside." Naomi nudged herself between J.P and Takuya and the four fell to the floor as the door gave way. Naomi leapt up dusting herself down. "See, you guys are just weak." Naomi slapped her hands together. "Tell me, I'm good."

"This is bad, this is bad." Angewomon watched as orbs of white, blue, red and yellow encircled around Angewomon turning her into Ophanimon. "Naomi, how did you open the door?"

"I pushed it, you saw me do it, I opened it with the others. Why? What's so bad?"

"Antylamon will be mad because of the fights with Angewomon slash Ophanimon over who would protect the spirit of water which I believe belong to you." J.P looked to Ophanimon for some kind of confirmation to his theory.

"That is about true but it cannot be changed now, what has been, will be." Ophanimon nodded.

"You!" Came a shriek from the bottom of the stairs to Ophanimon's castle. The three boys and Naomi stood beside Ophanimon as they saw Cherubimon's good form.

"Cherubimon, this is not my fault. This has been the water spirit's choice."

"Don't play games. Don't play innocent with me Ophanimon, you always wanted the spirit of water for yourself."

"That's not true."

"Too little, too late Ophanimon. Lightning spear." Cherubimon threw a spear of lightning towards Ophanimon.

"No!" Takuya screamed.


End file.
